


Silent Night

by duende09



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, M/M, silent communication, viggo singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando invites Luke and Lee over for Christmas, it's a quiet Christmas Eve and Luke is dreaming of a future with Lee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).



> This one could never be for anyone but you. Happy Holidays and I hope I didn't over sell it. xoxo

Luke took the glass of wine Orlando offered him with a smile of thanks. Beside him Lee snags the glass to take a sip before handing it back with a cheeky grin. Luke rolled his eyes at the antics but accepted the light kiss his boyfriend dropped on his wine stained lips. It was Christmas Eve and they were in the middle of nowhere, Idaho celebrating the season with Orlando and Viggo. It had been Orlando who had invited them, a sly smile on his face when he had told Luke to bring Lee with him. The invitation had surprised him because even though he had become good friends with Orlando over the years he had never mentioned that Lee was anything more than a friend. While Luke was openly gay, Lee wasn’t. It didn’t bother Luke since he was quite happy to keep his private life, well, private. So here they were, the night before Christmas, four gay men in a secluded house in Idaho. It sounded like the plot to some gay horror flick or a Christmas porn. The thought made him chuckle and Lee looked over, one of his thick dark eyebrows raised in question. Luke just shook his head and smiled, reaching out to tug the man against his side. He came willingly and they settled in turning their attention to where Viggo sat in a weathered armchair, an acoustic guitar in his lap. The older man had picked it up after dinner and was playing idly. Luke recognized some of the tunes and while others were unknown. The guitar produced clear notes that seemed to hover in the room before settling around them. It was the perfect accompaniment to the crackling fire and presence of good friends.

He watched as Orlando walked over to Viggo. The Dane looked up at him, love radiating from him, nothing held back. It made Luke’s very bones ache with the feeling and he recognized that what others thought they saw was a mere shadow of the actual love shared between these two. Viggo’s fingers stilled on the guitar strings and he tilted his head up to kiss Orlando. They licked into each other’s mouths, hungry and soulful, moving with a familiarity that spoke of their years together. Lee shifted under his arm, restless in the face of such contained passion. Luke squeezed his shoulder before clearing his throat.

“Would you like us to leave?” He teased, accent thicker with the lust in his veins.

“Sorry.” Viggo answered with a soft laugh as he pulled away. “Sit down, beautiful boy.” He whispered to Orlando.

Orlando ignored the empty chairs and instead folded himself as graceful as the elf he portrayed at Viggo’s feet. He leaned back with his temple tipped against Viggo’s knee, a hand coming to rest on Viggo’s bare foot. Luke sipped at his wine and settled deeper into the couch as Viggo began to sing. The guitar remained silent as his voice carried soft and low, caressing the words as they left his mouth.

_“Silencio en la noche. Ya todo está en calma. El músculo duerme. La ambición descansa.”_

Luke didn’t understand all the words he sang but felt the calm in the tenor of Viggo’s voice and the rhythm of the words. It reminded him of a cathedral he had visited in Northern Ireland during the filming for Dracula Untold. There was a beauty and solemnity to the song and the way Viggo sang it. He felt the cold press of Lee’s nose against his cheek and he smiled. He placed the wine glass down on the coffee table and turned to look at him. His dark eyes glinted in the firelight and his smile was shy and warm. It made Luke’s stomach flutter and he was briefly overcome by how much he cared for this man in front of him. He pulled him into a kiss, soft at first but growing more desperate with the need to show Lee how much he cared. He licked into his mouth tasting wine and the coffee Lee had drank after dinner. He tried to convey his love, his desire to settle down and have a home together. To fill it with love and dogs running around and have their friends over for dinner parties. He wants it all but only if it’s with this beautiful, talented and loving man in his arms. They pull apart and Lee’s cheeks are flushed and Luke is breathing a bit heavier than normal. Across the room Viggo is still singing, the song coming to an end.

_“Un coro lejano de madres que cantan mecen en sus cunas, nuevas esperanzas. Silencio en la noche. Silencio en las almas...”_

He pulls back from Lee enough to look over at the other couple but they are lost in their own world. The world they have created where words aren’t needed. A simple touch or look conveying more than the largest novel. Luke and Lee are not a part of that world but he doesn’t begrudge them. Luke wishes nothing but the best for the couple who have been so kind to them. His heart is full with emotion and he stands up pulling Lee to his feet. Lee has a good five inches on him but he moves easily under Luke’s direction. He murmurs a good night that goes unheard and together they move down the hallway. They don’t speak as they turn into the guest room, Viggo’s song still working its spell on the house and its occupants. Lee crosses over to the bed and turns on the lamp as Luke shuts the door. They keep the overhead off, this night calling for soft lights and muted voices. They strip slowly, it isn’t a show but neither is it a race to finish. Once they are naked Luke walks forward his hand reaching up to rest along Lee’s jaw. He holds him still as he kisses him hard. Lee stumbles backward until he’s sitting down on the edge of the bed, pulling Luke into his lap as the kiss deepens. He is almost embarrassed by how hard he is already, his cock thick and straining up from a few kisses. He might be if Lee wasn’t just as hard, his hands insistent on Luke’s hips as he rocks them together. Lee stutters out a moan as their cocks brush and Luke growls for it. Breaking away from where he has been feasting on Lee’s mouth to press quick, wet kisses down the column of his throat. He feels the rasp of stubble under his tongue as he licks along his jaw.

“So beautiful.” He whispers into Lee’s ear.

Lee’s cheeks darken under the compliment and Luke chuckled softly. He loved the way Lee would still turn shy under a sincere compliment. The other man mumbled something incoherent into his neck, teeth nipping at the skin as he sucked hungrily. Luke tilted his head to the side, inviting Lee to continue with his ministrations. He reached down between their bodies, brushing his knuckles over Lee’s cock groaning when it caused him to bite down on the muscle of his neck. He dragged his thumb over the slit of Lee’s cock and smeared the pre-come over the head

“Fuck.” Lee breathed into his skin.

Luke felt almost drunk on the power to make Lee fall apart like this. It was a heady feeling and he stroked him slowly from root to glistening tip just to hear another gasped moan. He reached up with his free hand to pinch a dusky nipple, worrying the tight little bud between thumb and finger until it was a beautiful red. Lee leaked slick over his fingers and Luke used it to ease the slide. His own cock was painfully hard and he shifted in Lee’s lap until he could wrap his hand around them both. He squeezed lightly, hot burning flesh against hot burning flesh. Lee fucked up into his grip and any ideas about slow and sweet flew out of Luke’s head. He crashed their mouths together in a kiss that spoke of possession and lust, jerking them fast and hard. Lee’s hand curled in Luke’s hair, tightening around the longish strands, demanding he stay right there. His other hand lay hot and sweaty on Luke’s ass, kneading at the flesh. He could feel Lee tense up beneath him, his touch becoming a bit more demanding as he neared his release. Luke could feel his own balls drawing up, desperate to spill their load. He pulled almost brutally at Lee’s nipple and was rewarded with a full body shudder as he came in thick spurts between them. Luke swallowed his cries hungrily, taking them inside himself as he followed Lee over that edge. His hand stilled and they sat panting against each other’s mouths, tongues slipping out for lazy little licks.

Lee fell backwards on the bed, pulling Luke down with a small laugh. It was such a happy sound that Luke couldn’t help but smile before rolling off of him. He felt around the floor blindly until his fingers closed in the black t-shirt he had been wearing. He wiped them quickly cooling come off their bodies before tossing it back down. When he rolled back over Lee was watching him, cheeks still flushed and lips puffy and red. Unable to resist, he pressed a soft kiss to them, letting out a satisfied hum. Lee smiled before turning the lamp off and pulling him close. As strong arms snaked around him Luke knew that Lee had felt everything he had been feeling and returned it. Viggo and Orlando might have their own world but Luke and Lee; they were creating one of their own with each new day.


End file.
